Solving the Case of the Horny Beasts
by cock-blocking bee
Summary: Post Small Potatoes. Short fluff type thing of Scully's response to Mulder saying he's no Eddie Van Blundht.


_"I don't imagine you need to be told this Mulder, but you're no loser."__  
__"Yeah, but I'm no Eddie Van Blundht, either, am I?"_

* * *

The car ride back to the motel is held in a comfortable silence. My thoughts kept drifting back to the disheartened look in Mulder's eyes. How is he so thick to not realize that it is him that I want? I let out a small sigh and shifted slightly in my seat. I look over at Mulder and quickly take in how he's holding himself. He seems to be relaxed, as per usual, but the look I saw in his eyes earlier has spread to a slouch in his shoulders. I shake my head slightly and go back to looking out the front window.

I must've zoned out because now all I see is the crappy little motel in front of me and a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I look at Mulder a give him a small smile.

"Welcome back, I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now," Mulder says giving me a small smile in return.

"Sorry, I was just-," I shake my head trying to clear it "-thinking". Mulder nods and gets out of the car. Thinking?, Dana really? I admonish myself. Well it wasn't a lie, I was thinking, more specifically about how amazing Mulder's head would look between my thighs. I shake my head again, no need to get back in that thought line just yet.

I jump slightly when my door opens, the cool air wafting in helps me get oriented. I take the hand Mulder offers to me and get out of the car. Out of the corner of my eye I see him glance at me quickly when I don't let go of his hand right away. I look up, give him another small smile and then walk to my room.

I stop outside my door and shiver when Mulder slowly brushes past me on the way to his room. I unlock my door and wait for the click from his door. As soon as it clicks I look over and up at him.

"Mulder" That came out much more quiet than I intended; he seems to have heard me though.

"Yes Scully?" He replies turning to face me. I take a step forward, now standing in front of the thin wall that separates our rooms.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier" I take another step forward, now I'm only centimeters away from him. I look up into his eyes, "Mulder, you're right; you're no Eddie Van Blundht. You're better." My hands are trembling slightly anticipating his reaction. He looks confused for a moment, then runs a hand through his hair. A grin in slowly spreading across my face, and his. He is gazing back at me with equal intensity.

"Scully. But…how, why now?" He manages to breathe out.

"Well, you never exactly asked." I give a half shrug. He continues to stare at me for a moment then lets out a low chuckle. He takes both my hands in his and starts gently rubbing circles on the back of my hand. We're both smiling slightly and staring into each other's eyes. The air between us sparking with pent up tension.

I let go of his hands and take a small step back, he's looking at me with a question in his eyes. I just widen my smile and jump onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He squeezes me closer to him. I lean my forehead against his.

"Next time we see Mr Van Blundht, remind me to thank him." Mulder says

I chuckle, "Oh most definitely, top of my priority list." I breathe out the second half of my sentence, and finally plant my mouth on his. His mouth opens under mine as he makes his way into my room.

I manage to kick the door shut without losing my grip on Mulder as he tries to navigate his way across the room. Tongues rubbing and pushing, exploring, the kiss grows much more heated than I could ever have anticipated. I feel the cool hardness of the wall against my back suddenly and gently nip that lower lip that's been driving me crazy for so long now. He moves his mouth over my jaw and down my neck with small nips, he then goes back over the same spots with warm open mouthed kisses. I groan and grind my sex against his.

"Time to solve the case of these horny beasts" I say with a giggle. Mulder lets out a snort. He lowers us to the floor so that I'm now straddling him.

"I don't know about you, but the case of this horny beast will not be solved quickly."

"Mmmmm, that's good to hear. That is very good to hear." I say as I lean down to capture his lips once more.

* * *

**Nope, no sexy times. Don't feel like writing any. Also too lazy to edit this so I apologise if this is worse than normal. **

**So I've attempted this and so now it's a something...**


End file.
